You shoot me down, but I get up
by IAmAkane
Summary: Akane gets kidnapped by her own family, she unbelieveably meets a character from a book, and hit a important person in the Disciplinary Commitee. How is this even possible in one day?


**A/N: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but I do own my little OC Akane. This is a story that can turn out to be a lemon later, but if you don't want to read the lemonparts you can just skip that chapter, I'm going to have a recap in each chapterC: Oh btw, Im going to have a poll(well not on this site, I don't know) or anything to decide who'll be Akanes partner;) And yeah, the next chapter is going to be much longer, this was just a prologue, the next chapter is around two months after this  
**

_**PROLOUGE**_

_'Akane Sweetheart. We are really sorry for putting sleeping medicine in your food and making you move to Japan, but this was an emergency. Since you do know Japanese and it's a very far-away country it was the most suitable country for you to be in. We have already gotten you a school, money, food, a house and maps. You can make your own food, you have non-limited monery and you don't need to pay for the house, we'll fix that. Your school-uniform is in the living-room. Don't forget to take care of our cats. We'll see when we will meet again. Don't forget you Japanese name is Akane.'_

_Mom_

This was the note that was beside me when I woke up. Sorry, you say? I'm not sorry, mom. I am angry. I am so angry for making me sleep through two days, kidnapping me, and leaving me in Japan where I have nowhere to go.

I rose from my spot on the floor. My two cats were meowing and begging for food. I looked around the house -or rather MY house- to find the kitchen. Even more searching was needed to find the cat-food.

I am Akane. Im a girl that's actually from a country nearly at the other half of the Earth, if you compare with Japan. I was normal, had not many friends but some close ones. I had very good grades, did sports even though I hated it and had normal problems for teenagers. I read manga and watched anime when I didn't do my homework or similar.

That was until two days ago, when I got home from school. I had a usual day, doing homework, doing some artworks, reading, chatting with my friend on Facebook and then having dinner. But that was the problem; the dinner. I ate it, and was beginning to feel sleepy. When I woke up, this note was beside me, and I was liying in a completely -for me- unknown house. You could say I got schocked. And angry. But now Im just scared. What would happen? All I knew was that I had to go to school afterall. I wouldn't let my grades drop just because my parents were idiotic. The time was five, so I had time to eat, do a usual morning-routine and go to school.

So I did what I needed to, and even had some time leftover. So I decided to walk to school even if the time was early; I could need a walk and I didn't even know the way yet. I locked the door, with a key I found on the living-room table, made sure my cats would make it through the day with food and water, and walked out. It was perfect weather. A bit cold, and quite cloudy. People were around me. But in just that moment, I noticed one thing was that different. A boy with spiky brown hair. And on his shoulder was a baby, with a black suit.

''DAME-TSUNA!? REBORN!?''' I yelled and backed off. I was an otaku, and loved manga and anime, and just yesterday(Read: two days ago) I had seen the first episode of it.

He looked back at me, first a bit terrified, but then confused.

''I.. I am sorry, but do I know you?'' I shook my head.

''No Im... Im new here but... Are you really Tsuna. Tsunayoshi Sawada? And you're... Reborn?'' Both of them showed a positive answer, and I fell to my knees.

''But then...'' Reborn jumped down to me.

''Are you Akane?'' he asked. My eyes widened rapidly. I nodded eagerly.

''Then I see. Dame-Tsuna, this is Akane. Her parents are good friends with your dad and very famous mafioso'' At that point, I yelled outloud.

''They're MAFIA!? Bu.. how... is that why they just abandoned me?''

''They did not abandon you. They had to leave you here of a certain reason. But don't worry: they asked me to keep an eye on you. So officially you're also my pupil, along with Tsuna. But let's hurry now or you two will be late for school'' I shot up from the street, still a bit shaky.

''Oh right! I... Im so sorry for making you late you Sawada-san...'' I bowed politely.

''Don't worry about that! And you can just call me Tsuna'' he smiled. I smiled back, and talked with him all the way to school.

''Who are you? A new student?'' I heard a cold voice from behind. I did not know this guy from KHR. He had raven-black hair and steely grey eyes. His glare and his tonfas made me a bit stunned. I heard a little chrip behind him and a yellow bird turned up, chirping a song and tapping with it's small beak on Hibari before flying to me. It landed on my shoulder and I felt the soft feeling of feathers against skin.

''Yes.. Err... I'm Akane...''

I began, but Reborn sid from nowhere.

''Akane Sawada.'' I was speechless but nodded.

''Yes, I'm Akane Sawada.'' He eyes me up and down, from the messy curly hair, that shone bronze in the sun, but normally was darkblonde in the middle of my hair and in the end of each hairstrand it was brown. Then his eyes looked at my green eyes, to my curvy but slender boy, made for fighting and dancing, as well as studying.

''Then you're going with me'' He stated.

''Follow me'' I waved helplessy at Reborn and Tsuna, I didn't want to cause any trouble first day in school. Normally I had very good grades, above average, but not only because I had easy to learn; I was the angel in front of the teaches. They had never scolded me, just the fact that I was a bit too quiet. But I changed to the girl every teacher wants to see. That was normal for me, and I knew first impression was important.

''Err... excuse me but... who are you?And where are we going?'' I asked.

''Hibari Kyoya, captain of the Disciplinary Commitee. We're going to get your papers and make sure you know all the rules in Namimori. If you don't espect the rules, herbivore, I'll bite you to death''

I frowned. Well, he was in KHR now that I thought. I hadn't just crossed him yet in the anime. The little bird was still on my shoulders, chirping softly.

''Well you're a cute little one, aren't you?'' I smiled when the bird pecked on my finger and I petted it carefully, happy when it let me. Igot many looks from other students and was blushing when we reached a room. I followed Hibari-san quietly when I felt something or someone grab my shoulder, and being so tense I spun around and grabbed the hand while holding the other in a hard grip. But I hadn't realized what I was doing, and let the other go,

''I... Im so verry sorry! I reacted instictively when you scared me, Im really verry sorry...'' I kept apologizing to me Elvis-man that came in. He smiled and said a normal 'it's okay, I'm used to it'.

I gussed this was going to be a long day.


End file.
